Muddy Festival
WARNING This contains Fun and amazingly excited! The Story This is the episode 15 wish is previous episode of "Children's Festival", The episode starts off with mud with a brown title called "Muddy Festival", The title was color and to brown, Daddy pig opens the tent and slips over into the mud, And mummy pig talks inside and walked out of the tent and freaked out of the mud, Peppa and George first jump in the muddy puddles and got a lot of mud, He said they got a tiny bit muddy, And she was lying about the tiny bit muddy around in the festival, Peppa and her family were walking out pf the the tent and heads to the sand castles, Miss rabbit Quickly runs and possible and tell us that We're going to make sand castle, Miss rabbit was noticing thats it's been raining all day due to wet and mud condition's, She decided to make "Mud Castle" instead of sand castle, Every kids like the mud castle because she was having making mud castles, Peppa and her family are going to the painting tent, Instead of the good paint, She decided to use mud color paints, She likes splashy and sploshy, It's very important that he likes everything to do with fun, She uses a brown mark in the paint stand, And had fun, Daddy pig exits out of the painting tent, Daddy pig really likes the concrete, But peppa wouldn't like the concrete because she got bored and annoying how daddy pig likes concrete, It is not true how he likes concrete, Peppa and her family have reach the History of Concrete, Miss rabbit walks fast and change the painting french hats to Worker hats, But all of the children don't like concrete, Miss rabbit has an idea and decided to make jumping in muddy puddles, Peppa pig said "My most favorite in the whole world is jumping up and down in muddy puddles" , He begin to start to jump Up and down in muddy puddles and daddy pig jumps higher and made the''' BIGGEST SPLASH!!''' Miss rabbit would have to go to the dancing place for muddy puddles to jump, And peppa and her family have reached dancing muddy festival, Madame Gazelle uses his electronic guitar, Everybody in the whole crowed says "Yes" He plays his songs in "Muddy puddles" Song, After the song ends, He Cheered by jumping up and down in muddy puddles, Peppa were having fun and everyone laughed and laughed and laughed, The episode ends with the song playing in the background with fun beautiful credit's, I was so amazingly shocked for what have i watched, Everything he liked is, Is that everyone likes Jumping up and down in the muddies puddles! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. *Gerald Giraffe *Peppa Pig *Edmond Elephant *George Pig *Danny Dog *Suzy Sheep *Candy Cat *Rebecca Rabbit *Pedro Pony *Zoë Zebra *Emily Elephant *Richard Rabbit *Freddy Fox *Wendy Wolf *Molly Mole *Peggi and Pandora Panda *Mandy Mouse